Meeting Them
by My Little Lolita
Summary: Vegeta talks about his family. Requested by nekoer
1. Meeting the Z-Fighters

So the wonderful nekoer has requested a story about Vegeta and Bulma, and here it is. It is a short three part story, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Let me tell you a little about myself. I am Vegeta, Prince of _all _Saiyans. Admittedly, there's only two of us purebloods left, and four halflings, but that doesn't matter. I am prince of all Saiyans, past, present, and future. I live on Earth with my human wife and my two children. I have made strange alliances over the years, with some people I swore I never would.

Let's start with Kakarott. Yes, _Kakarott_. Not Goku. To begin with, I hated his guts. Everything about him. He's so _good_ and optimistic and just..._ugh_. Annoying all over. We were mortal enemies, and that has only recently just changed. We're incredibly competitive, and that will likely never change. I _will_ surpass him one day. I will. But for now, we are tentative "friends", though I use the word lightly.

His son, Gohan, now that is a different situation entirely. I find that despite myself, I like the kid. Sure, I would've killed him on Namek, or after the stint that occurred upon our arrival to Earth, but after that, I never had the urge. He was the very first to accept me, to try to bring me into the Z-Fighters. And he's _incredibly_ strong. Stronger than me, stronger than his father. I've given up trying to surpass him, especially now that he has reached his Ultimate form. We knew the kid was strong, but never _this_ strong. Yeah, it pissed me off when he first ascended to Super Saiyan II, because he was fucking _twelve years old_. But, he saved my life. I will take claim though that it was _I _who delivered the blast that distracted Cell that allowed Gohan to kill him. So there.

Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, I don't care about any of them. Indifferent about the two recluses, and hate the punk's guts. And he hates mine, so I guess we're even.

Krillin. Krillin is... different. We get along well enough, I suppose. I don't want to kill him every two seconds. He was going to kill _me_, but Kakarott stopped him. He accepts me now, just as much as Kakarott and Gohan. He strikes up conversation willingly, welcomes me into the group at parties. I don't care for his wretch of a wife. Bitch broke both my arms.

The Namekian and I are still testy with each other, even after all these years. We're not always at each other's throats, and that's mostly due to Gohan. He's blunt with me, and I with him. His dedication to Gohan is astounding. He's a better father than Kakarott, and he's _fiercely _protective of Gohan. Sacrificed his life for him, and saved him more times than any of us remember. Once, I showed up at their waterfall in search of a sparring partner when Gohan was still just a kid. He was asleep in Piccolo's lap. The second I landed, the Namekian's lip curled back and he _snarled_ at me. Threatened to kill me. I respect his loyalty, he respects my integrity, and we ignore each other. Works just fine.

The most surreal thing about our group of fighters is that my son from the future was a part of it. I know I acted like I detested him, and sometimes, I really did. But when Cell killed him right in front of me, a part of me snapped. And for a moment, I felt the anguish Gohan felt when he ascended to his second form. It was horrible, like blood red rage. I took off without a thought to avenge my son. And it was in that moment that I became a true Z-Fighter.


	2. Meeting My Wife

On Namek, I had referred to the companion of Gohan and Krillin as gorgeous, and though my tone was snarky, I found I really did mean it. Even if she was annoying. Still is, really. And she had the _audacity _to call me _cute_. CUTE. The Prince of all Saiyans is not _cute_. He is devastatingly handsome. Rugged. A GOD. Something to that affect. Cute. What utter nonsense.

Anyways, it was _not_ love at first sight. Utter bullshit. No, it was more that we annoyed each other to wit's end. I had nowhere to go, she had control of the gravity room for training and spare rooms galore, plus a seemingly never-ending supply of food. It was everything I needed.

If only she wasn't so damn annoying.

For example, if I piss her off enough, she turns off my gravity room. She even banned me from it for a week after there was a minor mechanical problem she claims _I _caused. So it blew up. Sue me. I was unconscious for a few days, and when I woke up, there she was, sleeping at the desk by my bedside. Things began to change after that.

We had a big fight one night. Really big. We were swearing up a storm, shouting at each other, getting in each other's face... she threw a vase at my head! Then she tried to slap me in the face... and I don't know what happened after that other than we were suddenly in her room...

She got pregnant after that. Who gets pregnant after _one time_? I was not pleased, to say the least. We stayed in separate rooms, interacted as normally as possible, but it was awkward. I left soon after to try to reach my Super Saiyan potential.

Those months away were surprisingly lonely. At first, I was glad for the quiet, the solitude for my training. Glad was maybe an understatement. But around six months in, I began to feel an emptiness, and when she tried to get a hold of me via the interscreen, I realized it was _her_ I missed. Which was bizarre. All we did was fight. I ignored the messages, all of them, for months. There was no way I was falling for an annoying _human_. No. Way.

I didn't return to Earth until after my son was born. She had named him Trunks, and I wanted nothing to do with him. Bulma tried and tried to pass him off to me, but I would not accept. It was not until after Cell had been defeated that I began to...and I say this hesitantly... appreciate my son. No, I would not hold him, or put him to bed, _or _feed him, _or_ change his disgusting diaper, but I admitted he was mine in public. And that's enough, right? Once he had mastered walking, I began to train him, which Bulma was unhappy with. But apparently I was right all along, because he ascended to Super Saiyan at six years old. Too bad his best friend is Kakarott's brat. Also a Super Saiyan. At least my son is stronger.

Bulma and I were married when Trunks was three. It was _not_ my idea. But, as Prince of all Saiyans, it is my duty at my age to take a mate, and well, we _had_ mated. The affair was not large. Her parents, and the Z-Fighters and their families. Her parents wanted it to be a big deal, but I refused. It was either that, or nothing at all.

Over the years, Bulma and I grew closer, and I can say I love her. I can't bring myself to say it, but she knows.

She knows.


	3. Meeting My End

I was a horrible person. My greed and desperate need to be better than Kakarott led me to be controlled by that runt Babidi. I killed hundreds of people to only goad Kakarott to fight me. I almost killed my wife. It was because of me that Gohan was overtaken by Majin Buu and nearly killed. I'd never felt guilty over a death until that moment.

I fought as hard as I could against that pink blob, yet he still bested me. It was my own son and his friend that bailed me out. It was painfully obvious I would not win fighting as I was, and with heavy heart, I hugged my son for the first, and what I was convinced, was the last time. I knocked him and Goten unconscious, and passed them to Piccolo. I knew I would not see Kakarott in the Other World. I would be alone for my heinous past deeds.

And so, as my ki began to max out, I thought of my wife and son. And finally, as I rose to the sky, screaming, in so much pain and anguish, I felt in my heart a burst, and heard in the distance a cry for me. Then, there was nothing.

Returning to Earth as a "good" man was the most lightening experience. To see my wife, my son... there were no words to describe it. She knew I didn't want an emotional reunion, and Trunks knew better than to hug me. But, when we finally got home, Trunks gave me a firm embrace before bed, and Bulma kissed me. Finally.

The years passed in peace. When Trunks was ten years old, Bulma decided she wanted another child, and after deliberation, I decided I agreed, albeit with some distaste, having remembered what Trunks was like as baby.

But, when Bulla was born, that was all thrown out the window. I immediately loved my daughter from the moment she grasped my finger with her tiny hand. She is my princess, and she knows it. She gets away with everything. I refuse to train her, as I don't want her to lose her innocence. No fighting for my daughter.

My son is now the age Future Trunks came to us as. He is nothing like his future counterpart. Sure, he trains hard with me, but he spends a lot of his time with Bulma, learning how the company works, as he will be president one day.

So this, this is my family. My wife, my children, the Z-Fighters. Growing up under Frieza's rule, I never thought I'd have what I have now.

My name is Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans.


End file.
